Lágrimas: las que nunca dejarán de caer
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Esta sala que vuelve a presenciar tus lágrimas, después de muchos años. Las lágrimas que a lo largo de los años no te han abandonado, pero aquellas lágrimas te sirvieron para ser una mujer más fuerte y entender que no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere (Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres").


¡Hola!

Bueno, esta historia salio casi al mismo tiempo que la primera. Ame escribirla independientemente de como se desencadena.

Espero les guste.

Bye.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Nota de autora 2:** Deben leer la primera parte "Lágrimas: sufriendo por el amor".

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y nada, lamentablemente, es mío.)

* * *

**Lágrimas: las que nunca dejaran de caer**

Sabes que es patético, sabes que eres terriblemente patética, pero no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo.

Has regresado.

¿Cuántos años han pasado?

¿Diez? ¿Veinte, tal vez?

La cosa es que has vuelto al lugar que te contuvo cuando descubriste que Draco Malfoy era, o _es_, tu amor platónico.

¿Por qué has vuelto?

La respuesta es simple: por tu hija. Sí, hija. Dos, realmente. Rose cursa su quinto año y Hugo aún tiene diez años.

Ese día te has levantado de buen ánimo, ya que el día anterior habías podido crear nuevas y mejores leyes que ayudarían a todas las criaturas mágicas. Cuando has llegado a tu trabajo, es decir al Ministerio, saludas a todo el mundo y casi a la hora de estar sumergida en papeles una carta de Hogwarts llega a alterar tu pequeño mundo de tranquilidad.

Al llegar a tu antiguo colegio algunas sensaciones recorren tu cuerpo desde la nostalgia a la alegría, desde el desconsuelo a la aceptación. Finalmente terminas en el despacho de la directora Minerva McGonagall, tu profesora favorita que ya tiene varios años encima. Es ahí donde te das cuenta de que ella no tiene un buen semblante y pronto comprendes el porqué. Rose tu pequeña, o no tan pequeña, ha hecho una travesura. El problema es que, aunque te enojes con ella no puedes hacerlo debido a que esa particularidad de hacer bromas la ha heredado de sus tíos. McGonagall te explica que después de todo el asunto no es muy grave, pero debes hablar con ella.

Entonces, sales de la oficina y buscas a tu hija.

Jamás esperarte ver lo que viste, por si no lo hubieses presenciado no hubieses vuelto a la sala multipropósito.

Rose esta besando a alguien. Al principio no sabes quién es, pero cuando se separan vislumbras un lacio cabello rubio y unas manos pálidas. Seguramente has jadeado o emitido algún ruido, porque los adolecentes se separan. Tu hija te mira algo avergonzada. El chico, sin duda un Malfoy, también te mira.

Y tú…

Y tú…

Sientes que esto es una maldita broma del jodido destino.

Sientes que la vida es una perra.

Aprietas los puños y corres escalones arriba.

Y es ahí donde has permanecido casi una hora.

En esta sala que vuelve a presenciar tus lágrimas, después de muchos años.

Las lágrimas que a lo largo de los años no te han abandonado.

Porque hay veces en donde le recuerdas y otras en donde apenas y aparece por tu cabeza.

Pero ahora sabes que todo será más difícil.

Tu propia hija, quizás, ha conseguido lo que tu no.

Y lo sabes, claro que sí.

Lo compruebas siete años más tarde cuando estas ayudando a tu niña a arreglarse para su boda. A una que tú también habías soñado, cuando eras adolescente y para tu hija, en un futuro.

Rose Weasley Granger y Scorpius Malfoy Greengrass han enlazado sus vidas. Te sientes feliz y dichosa por tu hija, pero no puedes evitar pensar que esa podrías haber sido tú… obviamente muchos años antes.

Sacudes la cabeza cuando le observas bailar el vals. Sabes que Ron vendrá hacia a ti y te lo pedirá, así como Malfoy lo hace con su esposa.

Casi al finalizar el día te sientas en unas de las sillas cercanas y bebes poco a poco de tu copa de champagne.

Te sientes miserable, ni siquiera la felicidad que sientes al ver a tu hija casada hace que esa sensación desaparezca. Solo deseas estar sola, pero no en cualquier lado; quieres estar en la sala que presenció todas tus lágrimas.

Sabes que mañana, inevitablemente y bajo cualquier excusa, iras hasta ella.

Observas a tú alrededor y ves como Astoria, su hijo y tu hija conversan, como algunos invitados bailan y otros se limitan comer y beber.

— ¿Estabas de acuerdo, verdad? Porque tu cara no lo demuestra —una voz susurrante llega a tus oídos.

No te giras, no quieres hacerlo —Apoyo en todo a mi hija, Malfoy.

Él se para frente a ti, las variadas luces de la pista hacen que se vea distinto y colorido —Entonces enhorabuena, porque yo hago lo mismo por Scorpius.

Y se va.

Y esa es toda la relación que tienen, porque muy consuegros pueden ser, pero la relación es breve, distante y, si esta Ron, tensa.

Te apresuras en beber el último poco de champagne.

Caminas hacia Ron, es ahí donde debes estar, y debes adoptar la felicidad que sientes, pero que te es difícil mostrar.

La fiesta continúa.

Los recién casados se van de luna de miel.

Pronto, en un par de años, te darán nietos y quizás Hugo, tu hijo menor, también se case y tenga hijos.

Pero tú sabes que aunque los años pasen todo seguirá igual.

Posas la rosa blanca en el lecho, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que visitaste a tu esposo en el cementerio.

Eres una ancianita querida y respetada. Tienes dos hijos, nietos y, en un futuro lejano, bisnietos.

Pero jamás de los jamases has podido sacarlo de tu cabeza. Él ha perdido a su esposa tres años después que tu.

Estas agotada y solo deseas, en este momento, ir a un solo lugar.

En estos tiempos es más fácil viajar y es por eso que no tardas mucho en llegar a tu antiguo colegio. Te encuentras frente a la puerta de madera que casi todos los años atravesaste, pero esta vez…

Esta vez…

—Así que tú también visitabas este lugar.

Él aludido se gira y te sonríe.

Y comprendes, después de muchos años, quien te ha enviado el pañuelo en aquella clase.

Comprendes que tú misma pudiste haberte evitado todas y cada una de las lágrimas que derramaste.

Comprendes…

Pero ya no puedes retroceder el tiempo. Aquellas lágrimas te sirvieron para ser una mujer más fuerte y entender que no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere.

Draco Malfoy, parado frente a ti, te tiende la mano y tú se la tomas.

Juntos atraviesan aquellas puertas para jamás volver a salir.


End file.
